


Kiss Me Please

by BigDaddyTaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyTaemin/pseuds/BigDaddyTaemin
Summary: Chanyeol needs someone to help him with his kissing scene





	Kiss Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIEND PRESSURED ME TO DO THIS SINCE THE LEAK OF THE KISSING SCENE FROM CHANYEOL'S NEW MOVIE. THIS IS ALL TRASH. 

“YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!” Baekhyun was laying on the floor of his room at the EXO dorm, drowning in sweat from the summer heat.

 

Monsoon season is coming and Baekhyun was begging for something wet instead of the dry summer.

 

His pale lush thighs were straining against the black high waisted shorts he finally got to wear in the comfort of his ‘home’, his newly formed abs were peeping out of the mint, pug patterned crop top he bought at H&M when he went to San Francisco with Joonmyeon, delicious neck adorn with a pink leather collar like choker and pastel colored New Balances dangling off of his feet as he tries to determine if he wanted to leave the dorm 

 

In other words, Baekhyun was the most feminine like in the dorm and thus easier for Chanyeol to practice his kissing scene with. 

 

“Please Baek.” Chanyeol pleads as he tries not to stare at  the exposed inner thigh as Baekhyun spreads his legs open. Yup, he definitely wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

“Ugh! What do I get out of this?” The elder rolls on his stomach, ass facing Chanyeol as he goes into downward dog causing the tall rapper to have short circuit in his brain. “The last time we were intimate, you left me hanging. Plus it’s too hot to be fucking let alone kissing.”

 

Chanyeol flushes at the mention of his premature ejaculation that not only pissed Baekhyun off but the entire dorm since Baekhyun had to mention it at almost every occasion 

 

Baekhyun rolls slowly back up to his feet and walks past the giant, patting his arm as he leaves his room. “Ask Sehun, he can play a pretty good girl.”

 

“Yeah but you’re the girliest one in the dorm.”

 

The elder turned around and poked the rapper’s chest, “It’s called being genderfluid my dear and yes I may dress feminine but don’t be confused, i can still kick your ass.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and softly pleaded, “Please Baekhyun, I’ll let you drive my scooter.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed, “As ‘me’ or as ME?”

 

“As the Byun Baekhyun I’m looking at right now. Crop tops, high waisted shorts and all.”

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips, Chanyeol can see him resist trying to give in without a proper bargain. “And you let me drive the Mercedes.”

 

Chanyeol hesitated before nodding his head, “As long as you drive with a license driver i.e. me and within Seoul city limits.”

 

“Of course dummy, come on. I was going to go get ice cream but we can do that later when you let me drive the scooter.”

 

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol into his room until he was sitting on the bed. The elder walked to his vanity and picked up his strawberry chapstick, making sure to coat his lips before popping them out.

 

“Where’s your script?” Chanyeol handed him the booklet in which the smaller grimaced when he noticed it was all in Chinese. He was still in the learning stages of it since his steady partner usually ends up making him scream daddy in Chinese.

 

Said person watches as Baekhyun plops down on the bed, feet dangling off as he mouths the script that they graciously translated into Korean at the bottom. 

 

Chanyeol lays a hand on the pale thigh which cause Baekhyun to tut.

 

“We’re here to rehearse. . . Pervert.”

 

Chanyeol retracts his hand as he waits for Baekhyun to get into the role.

 

“You know who I would love to do a kissing scene with? Jay Park. Ugh his lips! I’m getting turned on thinking about it.”

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

The elder giggled a sorry before sitting back up, “Okay. I’m ready.”

 

They started off in the beginning of the scene and although Baekhyun struggled with the language, everything went smooth.

 

Chanyeol gulped when they flipped the page to the next part of the scene; the kissing scene.

 

The giant slowly leans forward, his lips ghosting over Baekhyun’s. He finally closes the gap and causes the smaller to yelp in surprise.

 

He pulls away when he hears the noise, “How was that?”

 

“Chanyeol you barely even touched my lips. Get in here and kiss me damnit. Like you mean it!”

 

Chanyeol huffs but leans in again lips more aggressive as he nips at Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun moans but pushes Chanyeol away.

 

“Are you trying to bone your co-star or what?”

 

Chanyeol pants a “Not funny” but whines as he flops down, staring at the white ceiling until Baekhyun comes into view as he straddles Chanyeol’s waist.

 

“Listen, remember that one kiss we had when SM finally broke the news that Taeyeon and I broke up?”

 

The rapper nodded.

 

“Like that.”

 

Chanyeol rose making sure to accommodate Baekhyun on his lap. He gently cups the smaller’s face as he leans in to slowly lick the seam of Baekhyun’s mouth before tilting his head to press against them.

 

His hand travels down to Baekhyun’s waist as he presses him closer to his chest, Baekhyun whimpered with the friction. Mouth slight parting to let out another sound but was soon silenced when Chanyeol’s tongue enters the hot cavern.

 

A few seconds of them kissing and Baekhyun gently rocking his hips against Chanyeol, the smaller parts from his lover, “Okay like that but minus the tongue or else I’ll chop your dick off.”

 

“Hmm, you mean like this?” Chanyeol dives back into Baekhyun’s inviting mouth, making sure to make his moves more aggressive as he feels Baekhyun’s erection strain against his shorts.

 

“Damn it, if you’re going to have sex with me, hurry up and take my shorts off. They’re my favorite pair and I don’t want to get precome all over them.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles as he unbuttons his lover’s shorts and helps him out of them, making sure to kiss the head of Baekhyun’s penis when he lifts him off his lap. 

 

Baekhyun grabs a handful of Chanyeol’s hair as he eases him back down. Muttering asshole as he sees Chanyeol’s smug looking.

 

The smaller said no sex for a week and here he was three days later, pantless and basically begging to be fucked.

 

“I think you should use some chapstick. You’re lips are a bit-uhhh!”

 

Chanyeol had lift Baekhyun’s shirt up and wrapped his lips on one of his perky nipples, lightly sucking it.

 

“Like this?”

 

“Unnecessary!” 

 

A few more minutes of torture because Chanyeol was being a smug bastard for breaking the no sex pledge, Baekhyun was bouncing up and down on his lover’s cock.

 

“P-please!” small hands formed fists on Chanyeol’s chest as the pair recite lines from the movie.

 

“Fuck!” Baekhyun moaned when he felt Chanyeol hit near his prostate.

 

Chanyeol pulled out before flipping Baekhyun over on his back and entering in. He planted soft pecks all over Baekhyun’s face as his tiny lover pants from pleasure.

 

Baekhyun lazily flops his head so he can kiss Chanyeol properly on the lips before reaching down to tug his member in tune with his lover’s thrusts.

 

He let’s out a choked sob as he finally nears his climax but turns into a gurgled scream as  Chanyeol raises himself onto his knees forcing his dick to smash directly onto Baekhyun’s prostate.

 

“Yeol, yeol, yeol. Chanyeol!”

 

The pair flopped onto the bed once Chanyeol filled him up with his seed. 

 

Baekhyun softly pants as Chanyeol plants soft little kisses over all over his over sensitive body. 

 

“One more round before we go get ice cream.”

* * *

 

“HOLY SHIT BAEKHYUN WATCH OUT FOR THE CARS!”

 

Baekhyun whooped as he zoomed down the busy street, dodging cars left and right. 

 

“This is so much fun!”

 

Chanyeol clings to the smaller male as they near their frequently visited convenience store.

 

Once they parked in front of the store, Chanyeol decided it was better if Baekhyun went in because his legs felt like giving out.

 

Baekhyun walked up to the giant and handed him a mango popsicle. 

 

He leans on the scooter next to Chanyeol, letting the cool night air wash away the sweat from his body.

 

They silently eat their popsicles until Baekhyun finally speaks up, “You’ll do great Yeol, I know it. Just think it’s real life.”

 

“What if I don’t want it too believable?”

 

The smaller snorts, “Come on, you’re a great actor. You can make anything believable.”

 

Baekhyun sighs before looking away.

 

They were all good actors. Who wasn’t when they had to hide a couple from the entire world.

 

Chanyeol grabbed his hand before swing it up to lay a kiss on it.

 

Baekhyun turned to look at him, Chanyeol leaned in and kissed him softly but with enough firmness to let Baekhyun know that he’ll never leave him.

 

“That one was perfect.” Baekhyun whispered against his lips.

 

“These are only for meant for you.”

  
  
  


Baekhyun touches his lips as he watches the kissing scene unfold right in front of him in the theater. He hears girls gasp as they see their beloved oppa kiss so passionately. He can also hear the the sound of other couples kissing.

 

He feels a larger hand enveloped his and looks up to see a redheaded Chanyeol give him an eye smile for his real smile is covered behind a face mask.

 

“Good job.”

 

Baekhyun pulls the mask down and kisses his lover.

 

The kiss that was only for him. 


End file.
